


Everyone Gets Envious

by LizardOnIce27



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardOnIce27/pseuds/LizardOnIce27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has a crush on his brother's boyfriend. His best friend loves him, his brother's boyfriend's best friend wants his brother's boyfriend. Confused? Read</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everyone Gets Envious

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is purely from my imagination, and I don't own any of them.
> 
> Note: Another Transfer of mine from ficwad.

Jealousy is a dangerous emotion. And when your younger brother is part of the cause of the jealousy, the danger increases. The worst part is, I knew this would happen, so I shouldn’t be jealous. I shouldn’t wish that the shorter bassist with dark hair had me pinned against the Fall Out Boy tour bus, scattering my face with kisses. I shouldn’t want to punch Mikey in the face every time I see them holding hands. Really, I shouldn’t. They’re dating and they’re an adorable couple. I saw it coming. Mikey and Pete would text each other sitting in the same room, or make excuses to sleep on the same bus. Patrick usually just bunks here so Mikey can stay over there. Although I’d be lying if I said I believed they slept in separate bunks, but I don’t want to think about that. I feel bad for Patrick though. He’s obviously crushed on Pete for years, but he’s stuck on the Friendzone bench. He and I have actually talked to each other about our feelings for Pete. It’s strange, how such a seemingly cocky asshole can capture so many hearts. But he’s more than that. And once I figured that out, I was done for. Patrick always gets to see the Pete he hides. The real, sweet, sensitive, funny, childish Pete. He told me it’s both a blessing and a curse. A blessing, because the real Pete is an amazing guy. A curse, because it just makes him fall harder. At first Patrick and I didn’t really talk much, because he’s a shy guy. But one day I noticed he looked angry, and depressed. So I pulled him aside and asked him what was wrong. At first I couldn’t understand him, because he was mumbling.

“What was that, Patrick?” I put my hand on his shoulder.

He bit his lip and glanced around before speaking up, “I-I.. the person I’m in love with is... he loves someone else.”

I frowned and questioned him further. After a few times of me assuring him I wouldn’t tell anyone, he finally told me that it was Pete.

“A-And he said that he’s in love with one of his best friends. I fucking thought he meant me!” I was surprised to hear Patrick swear, “I got excited and giddy and my heart was going a mile a minute, but then he said Mikey. Fucking Mikey!” He threw his phone down angrily, before apologizing sheepishly.

That’s when I decided to tell him about my own crush on Pete. But given the choice between Patrick and myself? I’d let Patrick have him. Patrick is sweet and would be good to him. Not that Mikey won’t, but if he was into Patrick, I’d be okay with it. I don’t think I’d be as jealous. And Patrick as loved him for years, I’d feel bad if he chose me. And I don’t see why he would. I hardly talk to Pete, to be honest. I’ve fallen in love with the observations I’ve made. His voice, his smile, his silly habits, the way you can tell real Pete from the fake one by facial expressions.

 

“Gee!” Frank waves his hands in front of my face, “Hello? Earth to Gerard?” he knocks on my forehead gently, “Anybody home?”

I blink a few times as I swat him away, “Hmm, what?”

“You’ve been zoned out for about fifteen minutes...” Frank frowns.

I nod and rub my eyes, “Sorry I’m just tired.”

Frank rolls his eyes, “Well if you and Patrick hadn’t been up so late playing Mario Kart...”

I shrug, “I couldn’t sleep.”

Mikey walks over, holding Pete’s hand as Patrick follows a few steps behind, staring at the ground.

“So we’re hungry...” Mikey looks at me.

“Eat something?” I shrug.

“Well, that’s the plan, but what do you want?”

“I’m good for now.” I shrug.

Mikey crosses his arms, “Pick something or I”ll pick for you.”

“I can handle finding my own food, thanks.”

Mikey sighs, “Gee... you won’t eat unless I make you, so I’m making you.”

I glare at him, “You know what, Mikey? I’m a grown man. I’ll eat when I fucking see fit.” I storm into our bus and slam the door before going up to my bunk. I shove my hair back out of my eyes in frustration and pull lightly. Who does Mikey think he is? Telling me what to do like he’s my fucking parent. He’s the younger brother, not me. I’m not five years old, I can manage. I groan when I hear the door open. My curtain opens and Patrick peeks in.

“Mind if I join you?” he smiles sheepishly.

I shake my head, “Not at all.” I scoot over so he can get in.

He lays beside me and sighs, “So I’m just going to warn you, he’s bringing you something to eat.”

I roll my eyes, “I hope it’s small so he doesn’t die when I shove it down his throat.”

Patrick frowns, “While I disagree with the condescension, I do agree you should keep up more with eating.”

I shrug, “I eat at least once a day, that’s good enough.”

Patrick shakes his head, “Not exactly. Although I’m being a hypocrite.” he rolls his eyes, “Pete’s bringing me something too. As if it’d matter if I starved to death.”

I frown and nudge him, “It would matter, you understand?”

He smiles sheepishly, “I meant to Pete.”

I frown and turn to hug him, “I’m sorry. You’ll find someone, okay?”

He nods, “I’m sure I will. And they’ll be infatuated with someone else. Someone better looking.”

“You’re not unattractive, Patrick.”

He snorts, “Yeah, right. I’m sure people are lined up for this fat ass.”

I frown and slap his shoulder lightly, “Don’t say mean things about yourself. You have a really nice face. Your smile, eyes and nose are cute. So shush.”

Patrick blushes lightly, “Speaking of finding someone... I know someone who liiiikes you.”

I roll my eyes, “Liar.”

He shakes his head, “I’m not lying. He likes you, and he makes it pretty obvious.”

“Okay, I’ll humor you...” I gasp and let out a girlish giggle, “Who could it be?”

He chuckles and peeks out the curtain before whispering,”Frank.”

I raise an eyebrow, “Dude, Frank’s my friend. And he has a girlfriend.”

“Actually, they broke up. And I am so not wrong. Pay more attention to his body language. He’s always inching closer to you, blushing and he smiles when you walk into the room. Face it Geebear, he’s into you.”

I giggle and shake my head, “No he isn’t.”

Patrick shrugs, “I can tell you don’t feel the same. But maybe try to give it a shot, yeah? Maybe it’ll get your mind off of....”

“Well maybe you should look for someone too.”

Patrick rolls his eyes, “Again, who’s gonna want this?” He gestures to himself, “No one.”

“That’s untrue. And Andy’s with Joe, right?”

Patrick shakes his head, “He wishes, but as far as we know Joe’s as straight as a y axis.”

I giggle, “I hate myself for understanding that.”

Patrick nods, “I know, right? Fucking math.”

“But, maybe you’re right. We should both try finding someone.”

“Okay, so you’ve got Frank and I’ve got...”

“You’ll find someone ‘Trick.” I smile, “Plus I dunno if it’ll work with Frank so I may be without anyone too.”

My curtain opens, causing us both to jump, “I could maybe be of help...” Ray looks at the two of us.

I blush, “How much did you hear?”

“Enough.” Ray responds before turning to Patrick, “So Saturday we’re free...” he blushes lightly, “We could catch a movie?”

Patrick blushes deeply, “M-Me?”

Ray nods and smiles, “You’re a nice guy.”

“I-I.. o-okay yeah.” Patrick says, flustered.

Ray grins, “I’ll leave you two alone now.” he walks outside the bus as Patrick hides his face in my pillow.

I bite my lip and decide to keep my mouth shut. I can’t ruin Patrick getting asked out by telling him that Ray’s in love with Mikey, and probably just trying to get over him.


	2. Arogance=Annoyance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick gets ready for his date, and Gerard gives Frank a chance..

As Patrick gets ready for his date, I play videogames with Andy and ignore Mikey’s commands for me to eat. It’s only been two days, I’m fine. Pete frowns in my direction as I put in my earphones to ignore Mikey. Why is he frowning? Why does it matter to him? Glad you have a boyfriend man, but go help your clueless “best friend” get ready for his date. Give him a pep talk, because look at him! He’s panicking, and this isn’t even the guy he’s madly in love with. The poor guy has his shirt on backwards. I sigh as Pete fusses over Mikey and holds him while Patrick pulls at his hair. I hand the controller to Joe and walk over to Patrick. I take out the earphones and shove them into my pocket before gently putting my hands on Patrick’s shoulders.

I look into his eyes and speak softly, “Patrick, breathe. It’s going to be fine. Ray is a really chill guy, he isn’t going to make fun of you. But I do suggest you turn your shirt around.”

Patrick blushes deeply and turns his shirt around as Pete and Mikey look over, “Y-Yeah, okay.”

“You alright, ‘Trick?” Pete releases Mikey to walk over.

“Y-Yeah.” Patrick suddenly looks interested in his own shoe laces.

Pete tilts his head, “So... how’d you end up with a date with Ray?”

I hit myself in the forehead. Question how he got a date. That’ll do wonders for his fucking self esteem.

Patrick winces, “I-I dunno he just asked me out.”

Pete nods, “Ah. I didn’t really notice you had a thing for Ray.”

“He’s nice...”

Pete nods and glances over at me, “I kinda thought you liked someone else.”

I glare at him. How dare he wave Patrick’s feelings for him in his face? Wait no.. did he mean me? Surely not, he’s just confused. Mikey walks over and pokes me in the ribs.

“Ouch!” I rub the spot lightly, “What the fuck, Michael?”

“Gee... please eat something?”

I roll my eyes, “If you keep asking I’m never eating again.”

“Gerard, just eat a fucking sandwich!” Pete’s angry voice makes me jump.

I give him a puzzled look before he points to Mikey.

“He is worried sick about you. Crying, Gerard because he’s worried about your eating habits, or lack there of. Having fucking nightmares over it. Just eat a fucking sandwich to make him happy.” His glare burns through me, and makes me feel guilty. I should though, shouldn’t I? I’m worrying my brother yet again. First it was the drinking, and now I’m hardly eating. Not to mention the scars on my wrist from highschool. I always seem to be upsetting my brother. But before now, no one’s pointed it out. As the anger at Pete ebbs away, I realize that I’m glad he pointed it out. I needed to realize that by hurting myself, I”m hurting Mikey.

I nod before looking at Mikey, “Where’s that sandwich you bought me earlier?”

He motions for me to follow him and walks into the kitchen, getting the sandwich out of the fridge. He hands it to me and sits with me as I open it up and take a bite. He watches until I finish the sandwich, which turns out to be a slow process. I wish Patrick luck as he leaves, midsandwich. After finishing the sandwich, I quickly make my escape and run into Frank.

“Hey Gee.” He grins at me.

“Hey Frankie.” I give him a fake, generic smile.

“Something wrong Gee?” Frank frowns.

“No, I’m just worried about Patrick.” I tell him honestly.

“Worried? Ray isn’t going to kill him.” Frank smiles.

I nod, “I know. But Patrick’s...fragile.”

“Fragile? “ Frank cocks an eyebrow.

I shrug, “Nevermind, anyways what are you up to?”

“Nothing, I’m pretty bored actually.” He looks up at me.

“We could hang out?” I can’t help but feel the reluctance dripping off my words. It isn’t that I have a problem with Frank, he’s a good friend. Friend, being the key word. He’s a good kisser, but that was never meant to be personal. I guess I can’t blame him for falling for someone he’s kissed. I was afraid I would myself, but I became obsessed with Pete. I don’t know why either. Whenever he talks to me, it’s usually the cocky Pete. Or the pissed off because I’m neglecting/upsetting Mikey, Pete.

Frank’s eyes light up, as the tone in his vocie remains the same, “Yeah, that sounds good.”

I nod, “I was wanting to go to a comic store, wanna come with?”

Frank nods eagerly, “Yeah!”

I hold back a sigh and nod again, walking towards the store.

 

After an uncomfortable walk through the comic book store, in which Frank would make excuses to cause our fingers to brush, or touch my arm, we go to a pizza place and eat. Frank blushes when I pay, making me instantly regret it. I notice his foot bump mine a few times, and decide to ignore it as I try to eat. I feel guilty that he’s wasting his efforts on me, because I’ve been trying, but I can’t see Frank romantically. He’s like a brother to me. I’m kind of glad we’ve stopped kissing on stage, because if we still were this would be worse. When we finally get back, I hurry to my bunk, only to find it occupied by Patrick.

I climb up and raise an eyebrow, “Hi there...”

“H-Hey.” he bites his lip.

I frown and hug him tightly, “What’s wrong?”

“I-It didn’t go that well... I spilled the drink on Ray by accident and he spent most of the time venting to me about his feelings for Mikey...”’

I wince, regretting not telling him, “I’m sorry ‘Trick..”

He shrugs, “How’d it go with Frank?”

I groan, “He was all flirty and I just wanted to hit my head against a wall.”

He nods, “Okay, so Frank is a no... this is more difficult than it should be.”

I nod and say jokingly, “This would be so much easier if we dated.”

Patrick blushes, “Wh-What?”

I grin over at him and pull him close, “Oh Patrick!”

He blushes more and tries to wiggle away as I grin wider and kiss his cheek, “Sto-Stop it!”

“N’aww why Pattycakes? You don’t like it?”

He glares at me, “You wish I liked it, now get off!” he tries to push me off.

I grin, “You wish it was your lips.”

If possible, his blush deepens as he pushes me harder, succeeding in pushing me off this time. Off, and out of the bunk. I hit the floor with a loud thud,causing Pete and Mikey to hurry over.

“Oww!” I rub the back of my head.

Patrick jumps out of the bunk and pulls me up, “I’m so so sorry!”

Pete raises an eyebrow, “If you two are gonna have kinky sex, get a guardrail for the bunk.”

Patrick blushes and mumbles, “You okay?”

I nod, blushing a bit myself.

Mikey nudges Pete, “That’s not what they were doing.”

Pete snorts, “Maybe not yet.”

“Wh-What the hell does that mean?” Patrick looks over at Pete.

Pete crosses his arms and cocks an eyebrow, a smirk playing at his lips, “You know exactly what I”m talking about, ‘Tricky.”

Patrick looks down, flustered.

“I’m not sure even you know what you’re talking about, Wentz.” I frown at Patrick’s discomfort.

Pete’s smirk grows, “How nice of you, to defend your boyfriend.”

My warm fuzzy feelings for Pete begin to dissolve, “You think you’ve got everything figured out, don’t you?”

Mikey frowns between the two of us.

“Oh, I know I do.” his voice is mixed with a dangerous tone as he takes a step closer to me.

“Yeah? Well guess what, Wentz.” I step closer as well, “You don’t know shit. You’re an arrogant, overrated glorified prick. Why anyone has ever been attracted to you is a mystery to me. Your few nice moments aren’t worth dealing with the nonstop arrogant cocky bullshit. You think you’re better than everyone? Newsflash, Pete, you’re wrong.”

Pete glares and shoves me, “You’re just pissed off because I’m sleeping with your brother. He’s not a baby anymore, it’s time you realized it."

I shove back, “This hasn’t got a fucking thing to do with you and Mikey. Although it’s nice to know you only see what’s between you and Mikey as sleeping with him. At least you’re honest about your intentions."

Pete raises his fist and Mikey quickly grabs his arm and pulls him back, as Patrick does the same to me. If looks could kill, Pete’s glare would have me dead on the ground. What I do next just pisses him off more.

I smile.


	3. A Lesson in Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Gerard's feelings for Pete gone, how does Patrick cope when Pete hears him confess his love?

Mikey drags Pete away as Patrick looks at me in shock. I blush lightly and look sheepishly to the floor. I just went off on Pete Wentz. The man I found irresistible and charming, has completely changed in my mind. I’m starting to doubt that the cocky act, is only an act.

“Dude.. what the _hell_ ?” Patrick asks after a few moments of silence.

“I-I... I don’t know, okay? He’s just such a jerk to you sometimes...”

Patrick bites his lip, “It’s not so bad..”

I frown, “No, Patrick it sucks. You’re nothing but great to him, but he’s a total douche. Especially when he has a boyfriend. It’s like you’re not there. And I know it hurts you...”

Patrick shrugs a shoulder, “It might not, if I had a boyfriend of my own.”

“Before you can be with someone else.... you’d have to get over Pete...”

Patrick sighs, “I’ve been in love with him for the last five years, Gerard. It’s not going to be that easy.”

“Y-You what?” Pete’s voice joins our conversation.

We jump in surprised and look up at Pete, wide eyed.

Patrick’s face drains of all color, “I-I....”

I mentally kick myself for not keeping an eye out for Pete.

Pete bites his lip, “I was afraid of that.”

Patrick winces, “Afraid?”

Pete nods, “Patrick, man you’re my best friend, like my little brother. I couldn’t see you as anything else, and I’m sorry.” he puts a hand on Patrick’s shoulder, “I’m not grossed out, or any of that other bad shit your mind is telling you right now, understand?” he tilts Patrick’s head and looks into his eyes, “I still love you, platonically. You’re still my best friend, and I don’t feel awkward around you. Nothing has changed. I don’t hate you, and I won’t avoid you.” he pulls Patrick into a hug, “Did I miss any of the bad thoughts?”

Patrick bites his lip, “Why couldn’t you see me like that? Is it because I”m f-”

“Finish that word and it will be your last.” Pete says firmly, “You are amazing, Patrick. Too amazing to risk losing due to a failed relationship. You’ll find someone who will make you forget you ever had a drop of feelings for me, I promise. You might already know them, but repressed the feelings. I don’t know, but it’s going to happen, alright?”

Patrick looks down and nods.

Pete looks over at me, “I originally came here to apologize. I’m sorry that I was acting like a douche. I was still angry with you over upsetting Mikey, and I shouldn’t have used it against you in an unrelated situation.”

I nod slowly, “And I’m sorry for firing back.”

Pete nods, “I should get back to Mikey so he knows we haven’t killed each other...” he glances at Patrick, “You gonna be okay?”

Patrick shrugs a shoulder, “I’ll have to be.”

Pete looks at me and bites his lip, before mouthing “Take care of him?”

I nod before hugging Patrick tightly. Patrick hugs back weakly and hides his face in my shoulder.

“Patrick, I’m so sorry I should have checked-” He covers my mouth with his hand.

“He was bound to find out sometime... It’s okay, really.” He sighs, “I just... I don’t know. Actually being rejected.... although he put it so delicately...”

I frown and hug him tighter, “I’m sorry, Patrick.”

My heart breaks when I hear the sound his beautifully talented vocal chords are making. He sobs, hiding his face in my shoulder. I rub his back with one hand and stroke through his hair with the other. Patrick clings to me as the sobs get more violent. I help him over to his bunk and crawl in with him. He lies almost on top of me, clinging to me and crying helplessly. I hold him close and bite my lip. What do I do? How can I help him? He doesn’t deserve a second of unhappiness, because Patrick is amazing. He’s so wonderful and sweet. He doesn’t deserve anything but happiness and smiles. The only tears he should ever cry are happy ones. I feel my heart crush when the sobs get even worse. I run my fingers through his hair and feel myself blush as he snuggles closer to me. No boy should make him feel this way. But what can I do? Threaten every guy to cross Patrick’s path? His sobs begin to slow as I hold him tight. I place a soft kiss on his forehead. He blushes, but doesn’t let go. Instead he peeks up at me from my shoulder. I smile and kiss his forehead again. His blush deepens, and a small smile begins to form on his lips. A smile, that gives me an idea. I can’t protect Patrick from other guys, unless I’m that guy. The lightbulb in my brain turns on and the cobwebs clear away. Of course! How else can I be sure that he’s happy, unless it’s me making him happy!

“Gee?” his voice is cracked from crying, “Why do you have a big goofy grin on your face when I’m crying?”

I look into his eyes, “This is why, Patrick.” I lean in close to his lips, but not quite touching them. I want him to at least have a choice in this. He freezes and takes in a deep breath, before closing the distance between our lips. My eyes close the second his lips touch mine. I pull him closer and apply more pressure against his lips with my own. He kisses back with his warm, slightly wet lips. My hands move to his hair as his hands move to my waist. Our lips move faster against each others, as my tongue slyly slides against his bottom lip begging for entrance. Shy Patrick Stump allows my entrance, parting his lips a very tiny bit. I lick into his mouth after squeezing through his lips, which part more as a small gasp escapes them. I nudge his tongue playfully with mine and grin against his lips as he squeezes my hips at the feeling. He shyly begins moving his tongue with mine, moaning softly every time I tug his hair, or lick his tongue. I smirk against his lip, knowing that the next thing I do is going to drive him crazy. I lick the roof of his mouth, causing him to moan and squeeze my hips tightly. My next plan to make the singer on top of me moan is foiled by an unwelcome voice.

“Ah.. Gee?” My little brother’s voice causes Patrick to quickly hide behind me, his face in the back of my neck.

I blush deeply as I see Mikey, Frank and Pete standing on the outside of Patrick’s bunk, realizing I’d forgotten to close the curtain.

Pete cocks an eyebrow, “When I said...take care of him... making out wasn’t quite what I had in mind.”

Frank looks crushed, “I guess you don’t want to get coffee with me, then.”

I bite my lip, “Frank...”

He shakes his head, “I-I know you don’t like me. I’ve just been hopeful. Don’t beat yourself up about it, Gee.” he walks out of the bus.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Pete grins, “So you two finally kissed?”

“Finally?” I blush.

He nods, “Yes, finally. You two are so oblivious to your obvious chemistry.”

“I have to agree...” Mikey adds, “I just assumed you were dating until you got all defensive earlier.”

Patrick reaches over and closes the curtain before mumbling, “Th-There. Now we’re invisible.”

I can’t help but giggle as I turn to face him, stroking his blushing cheek lightly, “They’re right, you know. We have got quite the chemistry.”

He blushes, “More than I realized. I didn’t realize how much I’d been dying to kiss you until then...”

I grin, “Dying, eh?”

He scowls, “Shush.”

I cuddle closer to him, “Want to know a secret?”

He kisses my cheek softly, “I’d love to.”

“I’ve been dying to kiss you as well.” I blush, “So what now, ‘Trick?”

“Wh-What do you mean?”

“I don’t want this to be one of those ‘we kissed this one time’ sort of things, Patrick.” I take his hands in mine, “I felt my heart breaking when you cried... and I want it to be my job to punch anyone’s lights out who makes you cry... and I want to be the one to kiss your tears and sorrow away. I want to be the person who you can rely and depend on. I want to be the person who kisses you and cuddles you for no reason at all, other than to be close to you. So...” I blush and look up into his eyes, “What now?”

I ignore Pete and Mikey giggling behind the curtain as I study Patrick’s face for an answer. He blushes and smiles shyly before taking my hand in his, “I-I... I want you to be those things too. A-And I... I want to be them for you...s-so...”

The curtain opens, “Patrick, Gerard, you are now dating. To be clear, by dating I mean you are in a relationship, boyfriends, so happy fucking.” He nods and pulls Mikey away.

I look at Patrick, happy at least to see that his blush is mirroring mine.

“So-Sounds good to me.” he blushes even more.

I grin and lean in close to kiss him again.

I love Pete Wentz, but not romantically. I love him platonically, and especially because he helped me realize my feelings for such a wonderful, perfect boy.


End file.
